


Nasty Woman

by Kobuntan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemon, Nasty Izaya, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, for my friend, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for my friend who loves Izaya more than Devil loves Hell. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasty Woman

Holding her umbrella tightly, she ran down the alley and around the corner of a building and collided with a solid body. “Oh!” She backed up as she hit something. Looking up she met with piercing crimson like eyes and a sly smile.

“Sorry, my bad!” She gave the unknown man a weak smile and bowed her head lightly. Red? That was unusual for people, she thought as she cocked an eyebrow. The downpour quickly intensified and her umbrella grew heavy. The man was about 5 foot 9 inches tall, wearing a long black coat with light brown fur around the hood with a navy blue shirt underneath.

“Mind sharing?” He looked on the umbrella. His black hair was dripping wet. Dark, tangled strands fell across his face, enhancing his rugged attractiveness. Hesitantly, she offered to share her umbrella with him on the way to the nearest bus stop. The young woman had a strange feeling about this man there was something about him that she could not put her finger on. She scanned his face and noticed his high cheekbones and a narrow slender nose with a mouth that look sharp as a knife. A shiver ran through her body as he bumped into her, accidentally.

She tried looking up to look him in the eyes but as soon as she did, she regretted her decision and moved her eyes on the floor. A deep sigh left her lips. The man did not even apologize for bumping into her, she squeezed the handle of the umbrella harder a clicked her tongue in annoyance. The man was a handsome fellow, however colder than ice. She wondered if people nowadays are this cold, or just stupid. They were near the bus station, she her goodbye and left. He looked at her as she was walking away with a very sneaky smile.

“Then you shall it be.” He said to himself as he got lost in the crowd, not caring about the horrific weather.

He'd been pacing up and down the sidewalk, but the moment he spotted her, he stopped, his dark gaze marking her progress as she approached Shizuo. Veins on his forehead looked ready to pop with anger. Why was that woman around such a man? His little bird was around someone he spited the most, a freak with monstrous strength. They walked shoulder-to shoulder inside the building. He couldn't see them anymore.

Izaya clicked his tongue in irritation and leaned against the nearby wall. He wondered what they were talking about. He rolled his eyes on that thought, what else - woman problems and things he could care less about. People were weird and easy to play around with. A wicked smile appeared on Izaya's lips, and his crimson eyes shimmered with excitement. As the young woman speedily walked out of the building, she looked here and there, as if hoping that no one had seen her there. He could see a small smile on her lips. What that man did to her, he wondered.

“She is so pretty. I want to mess her up.” He told himself.

Not wanting to overstay, he decided to follow her. Maybe he will get to know a thing or two. She was slowly walking by the river, approaching an old neighbourhood at a much more leisurely pace. For a moment she stopped, so did he, she was looking at the evening sparkle on the river until the sun was slowly disappearing behind the trees. He did not understand why she did such a thing, why would she waste her time like this?

“Interesting.” He muttered to no one. She was standing there for a while now, not moving, the sun was no longer there, it was dark. Only the street lights were making it possible for him to see anything. Street lights were focusing their beams on roads without a single shadow. He had enough of lingering in the shadows; Izaya took a few steps toward her before he even realized he was moving, he stopped. She started, hearing a noise. She turned around.

There was nothing, only the dark sideway illuminated by the street light and few leaves on the ground. She sighed, maybe she was imagining things. Maybe it was an animal, she tried to calm herself. She ran her fingers through her white locks and decided it was time for her to go home. He started following her again, walking behind her like a shadow. She stopped several times, hearing the footsteps behind her, turned around to look at the empty stairway below her, and then would continue walking back. People are such fragile beings. Izaya grinned to himself, making his little bird feel like she is trapped in a cage.

She walked so mildly that she would not be hearing the noise of her own footfall.

She opened the door, ran in and closed it behind her. Making sure she locked it. Her heart was beating fast she could hear it. She turned on the light, took off her shoes and her jacket – hanged it over the nearby chair and walked through the living room into the kitchen. She took a glass and filled it with icy water. With her free hand she leaned against the sink and drank the whole cup. Leaving the cup on the sink, she unbuttoned her blouse and made her way into her bedroom. Switching the light on, they silver haired woman was caught off guard. A loud scream left her lips as she spotted a man sitting on her bed.

“W-What on earth! Who are you?!” She did not realize that her blouse was half-way unbuttoned.

“My, my. What a view.” He cocked his head on the side as he observed what was presented to him. A vein popped on her forehead as she looked next to her and tried to find anything she could throw at him.

“We already met. Don’t you remember little bird?” He purred, his voice sounded like honey over butter. She spotted scissor, reaching for them her hand was caught by his. With his leg he kicked the door shut and pinned her against the wall in the blink of an eye. Holding both her hands up in the air.

“The fuck!” She shrugged and hissed like a snake.

“Get off, fuck off! Pervert!” She yelled at him, cursing him.

“My, what a mouth we have here.” He licked his lower lip, with his other he caught her cheeks and squeezed them together.

“Such endearments.” He leaned closer; she felt his breath on her lips. She said something he could not understand, he did not even want it. It would be a useless curse anyway. His gaze slowly travelled down her face, to her neck, his gaze wandered even lower then connected with the voluptuous cleavage at the opening of the fine lawn blouse. He ran his finger along the collarbone down her chest until his finger was stopped by a button. With the slightest force he continued his way down as buttons were starting to fall on the wooden floor. She hissed through her teeth, shrugging furiously to try to get away from him.

He eased in closer, dipped his head, and pressed his lips to her ear. “

What do you want, my little bird.” She shivered when he bit her softly on the neck, teeth grazing flesh. He wondered how much prettier she'd get if he touched his lips to her in other places. He dropped another open mouthed kiss on the skin just below her ear.

“For you to fuck off!” She spat, her voice sounded like the finest poison.

“I shall make your wish come true, then.” He said softly, amusement and arousal heavy in his voice.

After a struggle in her bed-room he knocked her down. “This will make it easier for me, my apologies.” He hummed to himself as her threw her unconscious body on the bed. He took a small rope out of his pocket, enough to hold her hands and make his job easier. He then placed her hands against the wooden headboard. Satisfied with himself, he climbed on the bed, placed his both hands on the bed to support himself and leaned close to her ear. Whispering sweet nothings, brushing his lips against her warm skin he felt her jerk.

Awake already? That was easy, he thought. The moment she spotted him, she jerked, realising her hands are tied up. His lips found her jaw, moved down the column of her neck, across a collarbone, and into the hollow of her throat. He gently moved his hand over her breast. She wasn't very big but perfectly proportioned. She shuddered and bit her lip to silence the moan of pleasure she felt. Her hands were fists, her knuckles were white.

To his surprise, she did not fight back anymore. The only thing that made him angry was the fact that she rather bit her lip than let out a moan he deserved to hear. She shivered at the feel of his breath on her neck. He licked her skin and bit down on the curve between her shoulder and neck. Her damp skin smelled faintly of lavender. Izaya took off his jacket and the navy shirt he was wearing underneath it. His chest wasn’t as broad and muscular as Shizuo's but he had lean muscles and a very obvious six pack. He must have stayed out of the sun too, to keep his skin this pale, she thought. Despite her circumstance, she felt her cheeks fuse with colour. Izaya noticed that and could not hold back to say something.

“My, my, like what you see?” Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers. She shrugged and turned her head away. He caught hers lips again. The more she fought, the harder he pressed his lips against hers. Within a few minutes, however, her lips were swollen. He slid his hands beneath her skirt, up her thighs to her waist, rolling it up. He skimmed his hands over her thighs and was rewarded when she gasped and leaned back, evidently enjoying his touch. His lips curved into a smile as he continued kissing her. With his knee, he forced her legs apart and began to pull down her underwear. Every time she struggled, he bit harder into her lip.

His fingers moved to caress her inner thigh as he coaxed her legs apart with the gentle pressure of his hand. In a swift motion he moved his hand to her most intimate place and began to massage her there. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers moved farther up, pressing against her flesh.

He broke the kiss and gave her a wicked look. “Is it good? Do you like it?” He leaned close to her ear and purred. He dipped one finger inside her. His fingers moved in a faster rhythm, stroking her so intimately that she had no defence. She gasped and arched her back slightly; he could feel her passion rising from within.

“What a dirty girl you are.” He hummed with satisfaction and bit her neck just enough to send sparks of lust through her and leave a mark. Slowly, he worked his fingers in and out, adding a third and synchronizing them with the movement of his thumb. He began to unbutton his trousers, awkward because he could only use one hand. He couldn't believe how soaking wet she was, her juices flowing all over his fingers. His free hand plunged into the front of her bra, ripping it off, cupping the breast that swelled there, and yearning for his touch. He pressed his lips to hers and opened her mouth, his tongue entwining with hers.

As the kiss continued and she mewled her approval, his breathing grew harsh and ragged. He stopped, took his fingers out of her, wiped them on her breasts and with his tongue he licked them clean. She abandoned the thought of fighting against him, it was useless. Instead of that she decided to enjoy what he was doing to her, after all it’s been years since she last bedded anyone. He continued to torture her breasts and sensitive nipples with his tongue. Her back arched. He continued to play with her breasts for the next several minutes until her nipples were swollen into two aching peaks. His lips brushed her belly, pausing to dip his tongue into her navel and goose bumps rose to the surface of her skin.

Moving lower, he nudged her legs open with his hands, laughing at her resistance and winning the weak fight even before it started. When his mouth reached her sex, he licked away some of her wetness. A wicked grin curled his lips at the sight in front of him. Eager to sink himself into her wetness, he pumped his fingers between her folds and flicked his tongue over her clit. Moment his mouth touched it, her whole body gave little jerks and she moaned loudly. He flicked his tongue over her clit and then began to suck on it. She didn't want him to stop; her needy groan nearly threw him over the edge. Holding her tightly, he continued. She arched her back with delight.

“L-Let me go…” She whimpered, almost begged. He moved slightly aback to look at her. Her cheeks flushed with redness and her forehead covered with sweat drops.

“I couldn’t hear you properly.” He licked his lower lip. She arched her body, moving it into his searching mouth, and he groaned. Granting her her wish he leaned over to his jacket taking his pocket knife out. He cut the rope and released her bruised hands. Finally her acquiescence came in the form of grabbing his hair as he had hers, and dragging him back up. He crushed their lips together; their tongues immediately taking up the dance where it was left off. Izaya had placed himself between her thighs. He pushed himself hard and fast into her exposed womanhood.

She cried out when she felt his thick, hard shaft parting her sensitive flesh. Ever so slowly he started moving, in a bit, out a bit, until he was thrusting in and out more rhythmically. She gasped and closed her eyes at the intensity of pleasure it brought. She wrapped her legs around him, lifting her hips up and he pushed deep inside her once more. She shifted her hips to take him deeper. He thrust harder and faster, stretching her tight muscles, filling her, creating the most sensational flames of pleasure. His mouth claimed her cries, his hands held her tight as he thrust again and again, losing himself in the tide of sensation surging through his body. His hands held her hips steady as his powerful thrusts drove in deep.

When he pulled out, she whimpered and he chuckled in response. He moved his hand on his shaft up and down in quick pace until he came on her stomach with a throaty groan. Biting her lover lip, she took his hand close to her mouth. He eyed her intensions closely; with the tip of her tongue she ran over his finger and licked down the white liquid.

An evil smirk appeared on his lips. “Nasty woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm not a fan of DRRR and I am not really familiar with Izaya so, hope you'll forgive me!


End file.
